Iscariot
by pecfert
Summary: They'd been fools to think they could last. How Julia and Barbie slowly but surely fall apart. Based off Iscariot by WALK THE MOON.


Until now, I knew this of myself

_That if you had thrown yourself down_

_Into the lion's den_

_My brother I'd follow you in_

_Perhaps I lack some foresight (should have known)_

_But brother you were so right_

_Sure as the setting sun_

_You can't trust just anyone_

It started with a glance. Julia and Barbie were out at bar, dining on burgers and fries, when their waitress came back around and asked them if they'd like another beer. Barbie passed, but Julia accepted the offer and asked for two limes in hers. As the waitress sauntered away, her hips swinging seemingly to the tempo of the music playing above, Julia's eyes were glued to her rather than her partner sitting across from her. Barbie noticed it immediately, but chose to ignore it. Besides, it's not like his glance hadn't wandered from time to time.

_That's what you want, but it's not what you're asking for_

_I said that's what you're asking, but you're gonna get more than you bargained for_

_I said that's what you had, but you don't have it any more_

_You had it coming_

All he wanted was for Julia to trust him, just this once. He had to leave town for a few days, and she seemed so wary of what kind of activities he'd be participating in after he left her. It was unfair, he thought, because he had never cheated on her, and he would never hurt her like that. And it hurt to hear Julia say, "_How do I know you won't do anything while you're gone." _He wanted so badly to retort, "_How do Iknow _you _won't do anything while _I'm _gone?" _But that would've pissed her off, so he refrained from saying anything, and kissed her softly and said, "Don't you worry, Jules, I'm all yours."

Oh how wrong she was to believe him.

_I never imagined you dead (I never)_

_But tell me, are you even aware_

_That all that we did, you undo?_

_Iscariot, you fool_

Julia was so enraged that her body was shaking like a leaf, spots dancing across her vision. She ground her teeth and glared at the picture in her hands. It was of her and Barbie on the day they moved into their apartment. In the picture, Julia was gazing up at Barbie with unadulterated joy. His arm was wrapped around her waist, smiling down at her. The picture radiated everything Julia wanted, but nothing she had now. She threw the picture against the wall, the crash of the glass against the wall relieving some of her anger.

_That's what you want, but it's not what you're asking for_

_I said that's what you're asking, but you're gonna get more than you bargained for_

_I said that's what you had, but you don't have it any more_

_You had it coming_

She saw his torso moving fluidly up and down under the sheets, hands planted next to the person he was making love to. The phrase surprised her, because it wasn't her he was kissing, worshipping. It was someone else, and she couldn't even say it was someone he was screwing because it seemed to be too intimate for that. It further stunned her as she didn't even feel angry anymore. She only felt proved right, even if that wasn't an emotion. Julia closed the door softly and exited the apartment. There'd be time to deal with it later. She turned off the street in her car when it hit her. Right now she needed a shoulder to cry on.

_That's what you want, but it's not what you're asking for_

_I said that's what you're asking, but you're gonna get more than you bargained for_

_I said that's what you had, but you don't have it any more_

_You had it coming_

Barbie froze when he saw Julia. She was walking down Main Street, arm in arm with with a man. He didn't know who he was, but Barbie knew from how she was looking at him that he wasn't important to her.

Later, he mused over his beer, that he deserved it, for cheating on her. But he wasn't in love with Julia anymore, and of course it didn't justify his cheating on her, but clearly she wasn't in love with him either.

_Oh, you know you had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You know you had it coming my brother, my brother_

_Had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You know you had it coming my brother, my brother_

_Had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You know you had it coming my brother, oh my brother_

_Had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You had it coming_

Barbie was lounging on the couch, half asleep, listening to murmur of the radio in the background when Julia stormed in, shut off the radio, and slammed their bedroom door shut.

Barbie fell off the couch, rose to his feet, and knocked on the door before entering the bedroom. Julia was sitting at the foot of the bed, head in her hands, quietly sobbing.

"Babe," he asked cautiously, "what's wrong?"

"_Oh_, everything!" She moaned. "You, the job, the neighbors and their screaming kids - I can't take it anymore!"

"What do you mean _me_?" Barbie asked.

"I saw you!"

"Saw me _what_?"

"I saw you screwing that person last week!" Julia cried harder. "In _our bed_!"

"Like your gaze hasn't been trained solely on me. I've seen your wandering glances every time we go out! It's a wonder you've stayed with me this long - when you look at every person from here to kingdom come!" He shouted.

"Yeah, well I'm not acting on those feelings! _I'm not fucking people in our bed, Barbie_." Julia snarled. "You know what, I'm done. I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning, I'm gone."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

_Oh, my brother_

The next time that Julia and Barbie saw one another was from across the street.

Barbie was walking with a man, arm slung over his shoulders, laughing as they walked past closed movie theater. He saw Julia, and gave her a small smile and a tentative wave that she returned. Julia was walking with a man as well, they were holding hands as they walked their dog - a corgi, which he and Julia were never able to have because he was allergic.

Barbie was happy with his new partner. It was safe to say he was head over heels in love, but he still had his doubts from Julia.

And Julia still had the broken picture of them, and when her boyfriend wasn't around, she'd stare down at it and clutch it to her chest and wonder how things ended up the way they did.

It was too late anyways.

_Oh you know you had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You know you had it coming my brother, my brother_

_Had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You know you had it coming my brother, brother, my brother_

_Had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You know you had it coming my brother, brother, my brother_

_Had it coming my friend, my friend_

_You had it coming._


End file.
